


Relevant Position and Direction

by puckling



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puckling/pseuds/puckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In space all you can smell is your bodysuit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relevant Position and Direction

In space all you can smell is your bodysuit. Because you typically spend between eighteen and twenty hours suited up (not much call to go through the whole procedure elsewise) this means all you can smell is your own sweat and piss. Though the equipment don't really take too much effort, keeping yourself from accidentally untethering takes more work than it looks. Probs always get cat calls during their first tour for that one. But even after your nose shuts down in self defense, it's worth it. Space is beautiful and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise.


End file.
